Gone Batty
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: Fionna finds an injured bat while exploring late one afternoon. Taking it home with intentions of nurturing it back to health she is reminded of the similarity between the tiny bat and her best friend, and dubs the little bat Mar Mar. What she does not know is that her new tenant is, in fact, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Image by Tiffany Federico. Light romance.


**Chapter One**

The candy-colored sky was unseen; hidden from the young adventurer as she traveled deeper and deeper into the Spooky Forest. Fionna had heard rumor of goblins running rampant during the night, especially during this time of year. When she had gone to Gumball, seeking confirmation, he had explained; how as the season changed and the leaves began to fall, a rift opened between Aaa and the Nightosphere. Monsters could escape, and cause trouble throughout the land for a single night. In The Spooky Forest things were different. Something about it's location, or what had occurred long, long ago – Fionna couldn't remember, Gumball had started using big words and drawn out explanations – allowed the monsters to run amok within the confines of the forest for the last several weeks of autumn.

Slashing apart vines and wayward vegetation the blonde hurried through the vast accumulation of moss covered trees, overgrown weeds, and deep puddles of swamp water. In the last several hours she had found and battled many monsters. There were a multitude of goblins, along with trolls, slime monsters, and she even thought she had heard a dragon's roar in the distance. It was the perfect training ground for a rising hero, she loved it! Even battered as she was, the young hero was pumped, and ready to defeat evil.

A rustling in the brush a few feet away caught her attention. Clenching her sword tightly, she approached the quivering foliage. Just before she was about to swing a dark, furry ball shot out; ramming into her stomach. The creature fell to the ground, a tiny squeak coming from its miniscule form. Somewhere deep down, where her squishy parts resided, Fionna felt something. Awe, perhaps, for the adorable creature. It was a bat, with navy fur and claws colored several shades lighter. Large ears were surrounded by a mop of black hair, and Fionna paused to consider the oddity.

She had never noticed bats had hair like a person. She wasted little time before dismissing the lapse in memory, she had never really been close enough to notice before. Fionna was about to lean down to pick up the small creature when she heard several howls, not too far away. They were coming from the same direction as the tiny bat. Perhaps that was why the creature had been in such a rush. Scooping up the furry animal Fionna held him in her left hand while readying her sword with her right.

A purple goblin erupted from the underbrush, snarling and spitting green poison. Closely following were two others, smaller but just as ferocious. Narrowing her eyes she yelled, "I'll show you to pick on defenseless creatures!" Before lunging forward and hacking away at the closest goblin. As her sword bit into blue skin, a howling screech responded. It had an unnatural strength to it, and sent her flying into a tree. Fionna was back onto her feet immediately, shaking off the blow, beginning her assault again.

The battle was fierce outnumbered as she was, but in the end Fionna was victorious. She sheathed her sword before wiping her brow, deciding to call it a day. Hair had begun to fall into her face, and she growled in frustration when she saw pieces had been singed by poison. Removing her hat Fionna shook out her hair, intent on fixing it. Blonde hair cascaded down her back and swept across the ground.

Preferring to avoid anymore monsters until she could get the tiny bat to safety Fionna began walking. She had just begun stuffing her hair back under her bunny hat when he let out a pained screech, and scrambled into her long locks. When she tried removing him, he resisted, pulling her hair in an attempt to burrow deeper. Dim slivers of sunlight were streaming in through holes in the canopy as she reached the edge of The Spooky Forest, and she realized the problem.

"Sorry, dude!" The adventurer apologized, allowing her hair to fall back into place. Fionna had never noticed how similar bats were to vampires. Both were sensitive to sunlight, another thing she'd never exactly noticed with bats. They could also fly, and she had seen Marshall Lee turn into a giant demon-bat on several occassions, Fionna mused. If it hadn't been for its size, Fionna would have thought the bat was her friend. As the tiny creature began poking around, inching towards her neck, a shiver trailed down her spine, and she could only hope bats were not _entirely_ like vampires.

Their trek through the grasslands was uneventful, and soon the duo had reached the tree house. Striding into her home, Fionna shut the door, making sure to fasten the lock behind her as Cake had insisted. For the next week Fionna was staying home alone, as Cake was with Lord Monochromicorn in Candy Kingdom taking care of their newborn children. The blonde was untroubled by the arrangements, considering it an adventure in itself, and she was always willing to accept a challenge. Plus, she though, picking through her hair, she wouldn't be alone, would she? Smiling she plucked the furry creature from her hair. In response, the bat pulled back its lips to reveal a fanged grin.

"You know what?" Fionna laughed, patting the creature atop the head and he responded with an indignant squeak. "You're just like a friend of mine." The animal let out a sound eerily similar to a snort. She stuck her tongue out at the tiny demon. "So I'm going to call you Mar Mar." He stilled, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Now, now, Mar Mar, be nice." His stony eyed glare continued.

Shrugging Fionna sat Mar Mar onto the couch, instructing him to sit still while she looked for something to eat. In all honesty, she had gotten so caught up in adventuring the afternoon and night had passed her by. If not for Mar Mar, she'd likely still be out battling monsters. Rummaging through the fridge, Fionna found the ingredients to throw together a veggie sandwich. She paused, wondering if a bat would eat a sandwich – she knew a vampire wouldn't. Taking into consideration their numerous similarities, Fionna threw three slices of tomato onto a second plate.

Carrying the food into the living room – something she was never allowed to do when Cake was around – Fionna set one in front of the tiny Mar Mar before biting into her own. Mar Mar stepped up to the plate without hesitation, and sank a miniature pair of fangs into the red fruit. Fionna watched in curiosity as blood red faded to a pasty white. She had been right. Satisfied she returned to her own meal. The two quickly finished off their food, and the blonde carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen; content to simply dropping them into the sink.

She stepped into the living room just in time to catch sight of a giant yawn escaping the bat. "I guess it's about time to get to sleep!" She sang, picking up the fur ball with the intention of carrying him up to the room she shared with Cake. "Mar Mar!" Fionna gasped, wide eyed as she caught sight of his injuries. It looked as though he had been hit with one of the goblins' poison, searing his fur and skin. She was amazed to have overlooked it so long. In several places there were also several deep cuts, some of which had yet to stop bleeding.

"We need to get you fixed up, dude." Fionna murmured, minding his injuries as she made her way up the ladder. "I can't believe you didn't say anything, Mar Mar!" She chided, and he glared at her thoughtless comment. She paid no attention, and rushed into her room, setting him on her bed before rushing into the bathroom. Items clanged together loudly, and something fell to the ground, shattering, before she found what she needed and returned to her patient.

"Now, sit still." Fionna commanded, pulling out a cloth and ointment. She was not as experienced with injuries as Cake, but after so many injuries of her own she had learned a thing or two. Mar Mar hissed as the salve touched his injured skin, backing away and continuing to do so when she reached for him. "Come on, Mar Mar! Don't be like that, it's not that bad." Mar Mar did not relent.

"Fine." Fionna huffed, "Well, at least let me wrap it up." She bargained, setting down the stinging ointment, and picking up a long coil of gauze. "Come here, please?" She held out her other hand, wiggling her fingers. With a glint of mistrust, Mar Mar began dragging himself back toward the young heroine. "Good boy." She smiled, setting to work, wrapping his injuries. When she was finished she sat back to admire her work, and giggled at the sight. Mar Mar was covered almost head to toe in white cotton. He looked up, curious to know what she found so entertaining.

Fionna smiled, collecting everything and standing to return it to the bathroom. After she had finished the blonde stepped back into her room, walking over to her dresser and yanking out the first things she saw. Before heading into the bathroom for a shower she picked up Mar Mar and set him into Cake's sleeping drawer. "Cake will be gone for a while, so you can sleep here, alright?" He wrinkled his nose, but did not move. Taking it for confirmation Fionna headed into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later she opened the door, stepping out. Her hair had been brushed and dried as best she could manage before coiling it atop her head. Walking quietly to her bedside Fionna reached for her hat, only to find it occupied. While away Mar Mar had climbed from the drawer and clambered onto her bed and into her hat, which she had left by her pillow. As tempted as she was to retrieve her hat, the adorable bat was already fast asleep.

Again she was taken with the cuteness Mar Mar radiated, hardly able to contain the urge to snatch the animal into her arms and hug him in a very unadventurous-like manner. Those squishy parts in her chest clenched, and she couldn't fight the impulse to at least allow him to stay where he was for the night. He _was_ injured, she reminded herself, and required rest to get better. Keeping those thoughts in mind she lay down carefully, not wanting to wake the small bat. In no time she was asleep, and did not notice as he opened an eye. He stared for several long seconds. A smile crept onto his face, and Marshall Lee closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


End file.
